moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrist Stance
"By Blood and Honor We Serve" The Tyrist Stance (conventionally known as Tyrism) is a denomination of light-worship associated with the emulation of the Titanic Watcher Tyr. and rejection of the Church's doctrines detailing sin and reverence for the Three Virtues. In the wake of great schisms and scandals that bombard the Church of the Holy Light, a few have taken on a radical, if not entirely heretical, form of Light worship. Generally hidden out of either fear of reprisal or to avoid causing issue and grief for friends & family, Tyrists seek to live their days beholden only to the core tenets of the light. Origins Tyr was a Titanic Watcher who sacrificed his hand in battle against the massive Galakrond,saving the lives of the Proto Dragons that would one day become the Dragon Apsects, following the Ordering of Azeroth. Tyr has been regarded by many humans, dwarves, and even some high elves as a legendary hero who personified the Light's ultimate virtues since humanity's migration from the North. Tomes and scant pages regarding criticism of the Three Virtues are 'banned' material, not by the Church but by many Kingdoms. As such, it is unclear if the movement is new or has simply remained underground for an extended period of time. Philosophy The movement consists of faithful souls devoted to the cause of the Holy Light with a high regard for the mythic figure known as Tyr. They focus on the core concepts of the Light, primarily those of self-improvement and unilateral revile for all things that appear scorned by the Light (including, but not limited to, undead and demonic entities). Some believe that it is their duty to create internal reformation within the Holy orders while others may wish to see them dismantled outright. In any event, all Tyrists feel bound to destroy 'unholy' objects and creatures, whether outright or biding their time and waiting for the most fruitful opportunity to do so while making sure their actions will not inadvertently cause direct harm to their fellows in the Light. Reverence for Tyr is to see him beyond as simply a mythic hero who was an exemplar of self-sacrifice. They see him as the ultimate paragon of the Light's followers, a warrior-hero who battles the darkness until the Light triumphs, never yielding in devotion and faith to the power within regardless of personal cost. To walk in Tyr's footsteps is to walk a path of self-improvement and righteous conviction in the name of the Light. Opposite of what they believe, they reject many of the core beliefs of the Church and the Argent Crusade. Namely, the Three Virtues, the concept of sin, and 'putting aside differences for common unity'. The Virtues are seen as constrictive, for the most part, although the lengths the individual goes with their rejection of the Virtues varies dramatically, aside from every Tyrist rejecting them in some capacity. The belief of putting aside differences with an enemy to take on another enemy (primarily, siding with the Forsaken and Orcs) is an issue ingrained with more modern Tyrists. As Tyrists are primarily humans, they tend to have zero faith in the word of the Forsaken, seeing any attempts to prove otherwise as another way to move closer so they can perform another 'Wrathgate incident' and criticize the Argent Crusade for doing nothing to stop the Forsaken as they began using Scourge creatures in their armies. For Orcs, opinions vary but most tend to agree that the Orcs, given the chance, will rise back up to fight again and will lead to more deaths of Light-followers. Many view the Draenei in a similar fashion as the Argent Crusade, feeling an 'Army of the Light', whole noble in grand scope, is ultimately a fool's venture that will backfire on humanity and dwarvenkind. There is no concensus on the Naaru, with opinions varying drastically from 'true embodiments of the Light's will' to 'false idols who wish to create a religion with them as god-like beings to be worshipped'. There are no Grand Masters, Archbishops, Highlords, etc. of Tyrism nor are there Churches. Such titles are not necessary when there is no hierarchy. Joining simply requires a total rejection of the Church of the Holy Light's teachings as well as rejecting belief in their authority and acceptance of the way of Tyr. Since the philosophy promotes inner reflection and self-improvement, each and every Tyrist will have differing opinions on many issues, but for the most part, the above is absolute. ((OOCly speaking, you cannot be a Tyrist if you also believe in the Three Virtues or sin. You can hold Tyr to a high regard while believing in the Three Virtues, but you will not be a Tyrist. Tyrism requires rejection of both the Three Virtues and the belief in sin.)) 'Current Status & Misconceptions' Although the movement does not publicize itself and prefers to keep a low profile, it has not stopped rumors in some circles about the movement. There are few documents detailing its mission or beliefs although there are some books that detail 'early Light cults that worshiped Tyr as well as groups marked as heretical. Common Misconceptions include: led many to question the Church.]] *'Worship of Tyr as a god is a common misconception.' Tyrists still place higher faith in the Light and simply wish to emulate Tyr for the sake of growing as a better soldier, a better person, and a better faithful of the Light. *'The desire to destroy the Church as an organization.' Although some Tyrists have in the past advocated for the disbandment if not outright destruction of the Church, most Tyrists hold no ill will towards the Church but simply could not in good conscience continue following the Church's lead. *'Tyrists are solely Tyrists because they are ex-communicated.' Again, although some members were ex-communicated from the Church prior to becoming Tyrists, the majority simply left of their own volition. *'Members of the Tyrist movement are a secret society who wish to undermine the social fabric of Human Kingdoms for a variety of unknown reasons.' Tyrists simply want to better themselves, free of constrictive and suffocating moral guidelines. *'Tyrism is Scarletism.' Entirely untrue. Although pro-humanity and anti-undead, Tyrism does not promote zealotry or wanton destruction of innocent lives (emphasis on 'innocent' and 'lives'. They hold the undead as neither innocent nor alive). *'Tyrists are demagogues who seek to overthrow the Church and replace it with their own.' Tyrists have no church, just a belief in the Holy Light and reverence for Tyr without need of the Three Virtues or believing that each person is born with shadows/sins in their hearts. Most Tyrists avoid identifying themselves as Tyrists openly and would not lambast the Church publicly without good reason. *'Tyrists want to engage in eternal holy war against the undead and demons.' Again, simply untrue. Tyrists firmly believe that a holy war with the undead can only end in victory of The Light. They believe winning such a war would not last an eternity. Category:Philosophy Category:Religion Category:Political Movements Category:Pantheon of Titans Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Cultist Organizations